


20 Days

by FireLight2317



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, DOMESTIC BTS, Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, Sugakookie, Top Jeon Jungkook, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLight2317/pseuds/FireLight2317
Summary: Twenty days to change your mind.Twenty days to realize.Twenty days
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna throw this here and run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Waking up was hard today. Your body wasn't next to mine. The other side of the bed was oddly cold. When I reached out there wasn't skin to hold or a chest to nuzzle into.

Slowly I dragged myself up from our bed. My feet hit the floor of our bedroom as I shuffled my way to the bathroom. I heard the hum of the bulb before a soft yellow light came to life. I tried my best to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Looking in the mirror I gave a bitter laugh, "How far have I fallen and he still doesn't care?" 

I'm not blind nor stupid. I could smell the scent of another's cologne for the past few weeks. He's touched me less and less. When we talk it's so strained. Almost as if he had to force his affections. 

I strip off my clothes and prepare my shower, if things stick to the way they've been going so far, he'll be home in an hour. I let the warm water roll down me in waves. I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips as my muscles relaxed under the soothing touches. I grab his shampoo and lather it in quickly, it's been the only way I've got to remember his smell. The scent of vanilla filled the air; no matter how long I've known him he's always used the same scent. The first time I smelled it I was a little surprised. He didn't seem like the type of man to like sweet smelling things and when I pressed him he told me he loved the scent of vanilla from when he was a child. 

_Leaning down I ruffled his hair, the scent of vanilla calming. "Hey, why do you like everything vanilla? Not that I'm complaining but I would've never guessed." ___

____

_Jungkook caught my hand in his hair and brought it to his lips, "My mother always made vanilla cookies. Had the whole house smelling sweet. She only made them when she was in a really good mood. So, the scent of vanilla just puts me at ease." He looked up into my eyes and gave me a bunny smile. ___

______ _ _

I smiled at the fond memory replaying in my head; he was always so gentle. Rinsing the shampoo I let the memory fade. I bent down for the bar of soap when I suddenly got dizzy. Slumping against the wall I screwed my eyes shut willing for the room to stop spinning. It took me a while but I straightened back up. I opened my eyes as a shaky breath left my lips. Looks like I was due for another trip. 

______ _ _

I quickly finished up my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Luckily for me, we decided to keep a stool in our bathroom. I plopped myself down and began drying my hair. It didn't take long before my hair was dry; since the beginning my hair has been getting thinner. At least it didn't take me long to finish and my arms didn't tire out so quickly. 

______ _ _

Looking in the mirror I could tell that I was beginning to loose the pink flush to my skin. So far no one else has noticed and I'm glad. I wouldn't and couldn't be able to explain what was going on. I just wanted to keep my life passing one as it was. No bumps if I could help it; these last days were gonna be the best days of my life. Or so I told myself.

______ _ _


	2. Day Two

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Nothing. Again. Was he more important than me? More important than your husband? 

I decided to skip the shower this morning. What was the use in getting ready when I knew you wouldn't even spare a glance at me. Yesterday you didn't even bat an eye at the fact that I smelt like you. You used to get so excited when I would use your shampoo or when I would parade around in your too big t-shirts. 

_"Damn baby, don't you look sexy tonight?" Jungkook wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his nose in my neck. "Ugh! And you smell so damn GOOD." He moaned into the back of my neck as he placed a sloppy kiss to my exposed shoulder. ___

____

_"Mmm, you love it when I'm wearing your things." I purred. Turning in his arms I wrap my arms around his neck causing his shirt to fall further down my shoulder. I shivered as I watched his eyes darken with want. ___

______ _ _

I wish you would get excited when you saw me, just like before. However, it's only been a quick glance before you'd say you were tired and wanted 'to rest'. I couldn't argue with you either or call you a liar. You were a dance instructor at a large entertainment company. It only made sense for you to be tired after a long day of work.

______ _ _

A small part of me wants to scream, "Don't I matter too?!"

______ _ _


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlocking the door was a challenge. It felt so heavy or maybe I was too weak. Finally, I was inside. The papers you left were still on the table. The signature you needed unsigned. To think I was going to tell you today. It seems you've made up your mind and I have too. I asked you to stay a little longer and I could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short again

I heard the lock on the click before you walked in. Pushing myself up from the dinner table with shaky arms I met you at the entrance. The letter in my pocket felt like it was on fire. I was going to finally tell you. Finally get it off my chest. 

"Um baby, can we talk?" I reached for the jacket in his arms but I paused when that same faint smelling cologne drifted to my nose. 

Jungkook cleared his throat and clutched the jacket tighter in his arms. "Yeah. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about too, Yoongi Hyung." 

I bit my lip and straightened up as he walked past me not bothering to take off his shoes. I could feel the tears sliding down my face, Jungkook hadn't called me by my name in years let alone Hyung. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. There wasn't time for my tears. They had to wait. I had to tell him. 

I quickly followed Jungkook into the dining room. He had his back to me but I could see a large envelope on the table. I walked around his slim figure and stood at the opposite end of the table. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand. 

"Hyung, let me go first." Jungkooks voice was firm and unemotional. 

I nodded my head not trusting my voice. Jungkook let out a sigh before he grabbed the envelope off the table and opened it. He took out the contents before setting them back on the table, closer, this time to my end. 

"Yoongi Hyung, these are divorce papers. I want to get a divorce. I don’t love you anymore."

I knew it was coming but it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. I held back the tears that threatened to spill over any minute. The confession I had planned was pushed to the back of my mind. I knew if I said anything my words would only fall on deaf ears. 

“I won’t sign them.” I grabbed the papers in my hands and flipped it over. 

Jungkook pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yoon-“ 

“Let me finish Jungkook.” I looked up from the papers and met his emotionless gaze, “Give me 20 days and I’ll sign them if I can’t get you to love me again.”


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook came back. I made his favorite dinner. The one from our first night. His eyes lit up and I thought I could die.

"Hyung, I haven't had this since that night we first spent together. Do you remember?" Jungkook's eyes were bright with emotion. 

I let out a light laugh as I sat down next to him, "How could I forget that night? It's one of my happiest moments." 

_"Jungkookie, I don't think it's supposed to look like that." I poked at the dangerously dark mush on the plate. ___

____

_"I don't even know where I went wrong! I followed every step! I might've maybe added a few extra things I thought it needed but what the hell is this." Jungkook groaned as he glared at the offensive food. ___

______ _ _

_I covered a laugh at his gloomy expression before I grabbed an apron, "Well if one things for sure we are not eating that." ___

________ _ _ _ _

_Jungkook groaned again as he threw the 'food' into the trash. "I'm sorry babe. I was so excited to have you spend the night that I wanted to try and cook for you but now you're the one cooking! It's not fair." He pouted. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I let out a loud laugh before I caught his cheeks between my hands. "Thank you baby. I appreciate the gesture but from now on for the sake of both of our stomachs let's just leave the cooking to me, okay?" ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You were so pouty because you wanted to make me dinner. You were so cute! I couldn't stop smiling the whole night." I watched as Jungkook shoved the rice into his mouth with a humph. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I still don't know how my simple stir fry noodles became the grunges next hairdo. I only added a few things I swear!" 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I scooped myself a small bowl of pork ramen and stole a spoonful of Jungkook's rice. "It's a good thing my mother forced me to learn how to cook or else we would've have takeout on our first night." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jungkook swiped a piece of pork from my soup before he stuck out his tongue. "I did enjoy watching you cook though, you always look so sexy when you're in the kitchen." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wasn't expecting him to say the same thing as he did back then and I could tell he was the same way. His face quickly heated up as he stood up from the table. Clearing his throat Jungkook looked down and swallowed heavily, "Uh, thanks for the meal again Yoongi. I'm gonna go take a shower." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I glanced away from his eyes and began gathering the dishes. " You're welcome Kook. I'll just clean this up. I know you're tired." Pushing myself up I moved to the other side of Jungkook but before I could pass him Jungkook grabbed my arm and hugged me. I was so stunned that I just stood there; frozen in his arms. It had been such a long time since he had touched me. Before I could react Jungkook released me and quickly left the room. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A small smile crept onto my face as a tear slide down my face, "You can do it Yoongi. One day at a time for the man you love."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring on my finger doesn't fit anymore. I've bought a chain to hang it on. I'll always wear it.

The weight I've lost is starting to show in my hands. They've become so much slimmer than when we first got married. I almost lost it when I was cleaning today. Damn near broke my neck to keep it from rolling down the tub drain. I'll be damned if I lost my one connection to you. 

I'll never let this ring go. It will forever be with me. Even though I hardly see yours on your finger. That thin gold band that connects you and me. That gold band that lets the world know that you're taken. 

I know you keep it hidden in your work hoodie. I accidentally found it when I was doing laundry. That was the first sign I knew that something wasn't right. You weren't the one to remove our ring so easily. 

The moment I slid that ring over your finger it became your second skin. You'd show it off every second you could, to anyone. 

_"Look at the ring my kitten got me. Isn't it beautiful? Of course not as beautiful as my kitten but damn near up there."_

____

_I walked into the dance studio with flaming cheeks, "Call me kitten one more time in front of your students and you'll be surprised at what other rings I can fit in other places!"_

______ _ _

_Jungkook turned around from the little small circle of trainees that had huddle around him before he gave me a big stupid grin. "Sorry babe, I can't help it. Especially when you act like this."_

________ _ _ _ _

Even now as we sat together on the couch I don't see our ring. I know where it's at and it hurts. The moment he realized he couldn’t find it; Jungkook would've asked me if I had found his ring.

________ _ _ _ _

I guess he could feel me staring because the hands that were in his lap were shoved into his pockets. "You okay? The movie get boring?" 

________ _ _ _ _

Fine. Two could play at this game. "Not really. Just couldn't help but notice you haven't been wearing your ring." I returned to staring at the tv not really watching the action movie. 

________ _ _ _ _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jungkook flinch and sigh, "I uh lost it a couple of weeks ago. Thought you hadn't noticed." 

________ _ _ _ _

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but I couldn't stop the tightening in my throat. "Hmm, of course I would notice if my husband wasn't wearing our wedding ring," another flinch, "wouldn't make me a good husband." 

________ _ _ _ _

Looking away from the tv I turned to look at Jungkook. He had a distant look in his eyes, he was no longer watching the movie either. " A good husband, huh?" It was barely above a whisper but since I was watching him I could read his lips. Jungkook met my eyes, "I didn't realize a band was the only way to tell if you were a good husband." 

________ _ _ _ _

Closing my eyes I let out a sigh, suddenly I was feeling very tired. "Once upon a time, it was. I guess people change Jungkook." I rose up from the sitting position on the couch before he could say a word, "I'm a little tired tonight. You can finish the movie without me. You understand, right?" 

________ _ _ _ _

I left a silent Jungkook and made a way for our bedroom. I didn't bother turning the lights on, I knew this house like the back of my hand. I changed into some sweatpants and one of his shirts before crawling under the heavy comforter. I wasn't that sleepy so I just stared at the ceiling. It felt like I had been talking to a different man out there. Closing my eyes I buried my face into my pillow and let the tears flow. I stayed curled up on my side for a couple of minutes before I heard the creak of the door open. I buried my face deeper into the pillow and curled my body up tighter. 

________ _ _ _ _

I felt the bed dip at Jungkook's additional weight as he slid under the covers next to me. "I'll find my ring, okay? I'm sorry." Jungkook wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. 

________ _ _ _ _

I stopped breathing when I felt the warmth from his chest envelope my body. I felt my body relax in his touch. His large legs tangled themselves with my thin ones. "We haven't slept like this in ages Hyung." Jungkook murmured against my hair. 

________ _ _ _ _

I turned in his arms and snuggled into his bare chest. There was no way I was going to miss the chance of sleeping in Jungkook's arms. "I've missed this." I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story!!


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were late. It's okay. Dinner was made. I kept yours covered. I saw a smile. One I haven't seen in ages. Such a beautiful smile.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Jungkook said he'd be home on time tonight. I made dinner over an hour ago. A simple dinner of kimchi soup with the leftover kimchi Jin Hyung made us. I wanted to eat with him again. Sit down and watch Jungkook fill his cheeks with food. A sight that I could never get tired of watching. I didn't enjoy cooking until I met him. Seeing his eyes shine gave me a purpose to keep getting better. 

_"Hyung, can I ask you for a favor?" Jungkook's head was in my lap as we watched tv. ___

____

_I raised an eyebrow but continued to look at the drama, "What is it, Kook?" ___

______ _ _

_"Will you cook for me? I haven't had dinner yet and I don't feel like stopping on my way home."_

________ _ _ _ _

_The hand that I had in his hair stilled, "I don't know. I'm not a very good cook. Jin Hyung is the one who usually cooks for us." I was a little hesitant to actually cook something for Jungkook. What if he didn't like it? ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jungkook whined and turned his face to my stomach, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please hyungie!! Jin Hyung says that you can cook just fine! You cook for Jimin but not me." ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Rolling my eyes I pinched his cheeks, "Fine fine my little kookie, what would you like?" I couldn't say no to him when he was being too cute. Besides it rare that Jungkook acts like this. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With a smile Jungkook kisses my stomach before meeting my eyes. I knew my cheeks were tinged red but I tried to ignore it as I raised a brow. "Whatever Hyung makes I'll be more than happy to eat it!" Jungkook beams. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sound of a door closing brought me out of my thoughts, placing down my paintbrush I walked into the dinning room to greet Jungkook. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had already plopped himself into a chair, his face had exhaustion written all over it. His shoulders tense from the long day at the studio. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Without a word I went to the kitchen and reheated him a bowl of kimchi soup and scooped out a serving of rice. Silently I placed the food in front of his slouched form. Leaning against the wall I watched him take a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he made a noise of satisfaction. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pushing myself off the wall I placed a kiss on the top of his head before heading to bed. Tonight I didn't smell that unfamiliar cologne just vanilla and I couldn't be any happier.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt tired today. It was starting. So many things left undone but I wasn't alone.

Usually, I could paint all day. I’d get lost in bringing to life the world in my head. There’d be days when Jungkook would have to drag me from my studio or else I would spend the entire night painting away. 

_There was a gentle knock on the door before I could hear Jungkook’s voice. “Kitten? Are you almost done?”_

_Thankfully, Jungkook knew better than to barge in and scare me. The first time he did that I had nearly ruined the painting. I was furious._

_I looked at the clock on the wall, it was well past one in the morning. “No, kookie. I still have so much to do. Just go to bed without me, you have to get up early for work.” I picked up my paintbrush and continued to work._

_I heard Jungkook sigh and walk away. His footsteps growing quieter as he moved farther away. I knew he hated sleeping alone but the deadline for this piece was in two days and I was far from being done._

_“Come on, kid. Let’s get this done and go be with kookie.” I mumbled to myself as I threw all my attention back into the painting._

_It wasn’t long until the sound of the doorknob turning brought me out of my concentration and a pair of warm arms wrapped around my neck. “Babe, I thought you went to bed.” I set my brush down and turned in my chair wrapping my arms around his waist._

_“How am I supposed to sleep without you next to me? The bed is too cold.” Jungkook pouted._

_I chuckled and rested the side of my face against his torso. “Hmm. Sounds like someone is acting a bit needy.”_

_“I’m allowed to act needy as the youngest and your husband.” Before I could reply, Jungkook broke the hug and picked me up from the stool. “Now let’s go to bed kitten.”_

However, today I had little to no energy to paint. Getting out of bed this morning was a struggle. I think Jungkook knew that I wasn’t feeling well. I felt his eyes follow me out of the room, but he stayed silent.

I was sitting in my studio staring at the painting I had been trying to finish for the past two hours. The face of the person I cherished the most was still in its early phases of layers. Although, the smile on his face was radiant. It shone through the rough layers of paint that had yet to be built up to a masterpiece. His eyes shone with blatant happiness; the way they used to when we first met. 

At some point in my career I found myself using him as my muse countless times. In fact, my latest show was titled and centered around him. Around his love. Around our love. No matter how tragic it seemed now, I found myself unable to stop from painting all the memories we shared. This last show would showcase my true feelings; ones that I couldn’t put into words. I knew he would understand the moment the exhibit was open to the public. Or at least I hoped he did.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

“Yoongs?” Jungkook’s voice filtered through the door. His voice soft and concerned. 

“Yes?” I called out. I winced at how hoarse my voice sounded and hoped that Jungkook hadn’t heard it. 

“You’ve been in there all morning. Is everything okay?” 

No. Everything was not okay, but I couldn’t tell him that. I couldn’t tell him that my lungs felt as if they were filled with sand. I couldn’t tell him that I had sat in the studio’s restroom for hours slumped over the sink in pain. I couldn’t tell him that I wasn’t going to be able to finish this painting any time soon. That I felt like today would be the last day I would ever step inside this room, hold these old and worn out brushes or smell the paint as it dried. I couldn’t tell him anything. 

So, I lied. 

“I’m okay, Jungkook.” It hurts. 

“I’m all done. I’m cleaning up now. I’ll be out in five minutes.” There was nothing to clean. 

There was a beat of silence before Jungkook spoke. “Alright. I’ll have lunch ready when you’re done.” 

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard him move further away from the door. It had been months since Jungkook stepped inside of my studio. I had told him that this current shows pieces were a surprise and to certain extent they were. They were reminders of what we had and what I cherished.


End file.
